A switched reluctance rotating machine does not include a permanent magnet or a winding wire in a rotor, and is operated by magnetic attraction generated between the rotor and a stator. The switched reluctance rotating machine has possibility of occurring vibration, noise, and the like in principle. However, the switched reluctance rotating machine has a simple and solid structure, can also withstand high-speed rotation, and is inexpensive since the switched reluctance rotating machine does not require expensive permanent magnets such as neodymium magnets. For this reason, in recent years, research and development for switched reluctance rotating machines as a rotating machine, which is inexpensive and excellent in reliability, has progressed for a practical use.
For example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 are known as the switched reluctance rotating machine. Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose switched reluctance rotating machines that include salient poles of a stator and salient poles of a rotor formed in specific shapes to reduce torque ripple that causes vibration and noise.